


Cream and Peaches

by twofacedjanus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 69ing, Cum Eating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofacedjanus/pseuds/twofacedjanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prompt:</p>
<p>"Bones moves into a new apartment building when his new neighbor, Jim, offers help moving boxes up. Bones accepts, because hello boxes are heavy. He is /not/ expecting to trip over that last stair when he sees Jim's arms bulging as he hauls two boxes of textbooks at once. And after they've got the place full of bags and boxes and furniture dropped wherever, Bones buys pizza and beer as a thank you and Jim should not be licking the neck of his bottle like that. It gives Bones... ideas."</p>
<p>Prompt given by feverpitchfiasco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream and Peaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feverpitchfiasco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverpitchfiasco/gifts).



> This work has not been beta'd.

Len gets even more ideas when Jim strips off his shirt to cool down, showing off flat, sweaty, _hairy_ belly – and abs he can see when Jim exhales. 

Jim catches him staring and smirks. “See something you like?”

Len gawks for a moment before letting out a “Good God, man.”

“Is that a yes?”

Len hurries across the room and captures Jim’s lips in his, Jim curling low around his waist to welcome him.

Len doesn’t know anything other than Jim’s name – what in Sam Hill is he _doing?_ – but his mind goes blank as Jim licks into his mouth, tasting like spicy pepperoni and beer – like heaven and sin – rolled up into one intoxicating taste.

He holds Jim even tighter after Jim rips off his shirt, their crotches rubbing together as he tries desperately to plaster every inch of sweaty skin together. Jim moans into his lips and stuffs his hands down Len's jeans, gripping and kneading his ass.

Jim’s fingers make it all the way to his ass crack before Len pulls away and asks, “Are you clean?”

“Yeah, you?” Jim says, nearly breathless as he starts undoing Len's belt.

“Completely.”

“Thank fuck,” he answers as Len tears open Jim’s pants.

It’s a race to see who can get to their knees first; both of them, apparently. “I need your dick, _now_ ,” Jim nearly growls.

Len doesn’t hesitate to lead him by the underarms toward his bed, chuckling to himself as he sits a whining Jim down. He pulls Jim’s pants off the rest of the way, baring hard cock trapped in underwear and long, lithe legs to him – legs that desperately need kissing. He falls to his knees to do just that, lavishing furry thighs with dirty licks and desperate kisses.

“Get up here,” Jim begs. Len divests his jeans and Jim gasps at the sight of his thick, hard cock. He lays by Jim’s side, kissing belly and licking up salty sweat as he peels Jim’s boxers off. Jim mouths at Len's oblique, trying to reach whatever he can and whining when he can’t reach what he really wants.

When Len looks up his heart skips a beat at the sight of the big, sweaty cock laying in Jim’s happy trail, precum at the tip of the perfect, pink head, big veins spiderwebbing across it.

He needs Jim _now_.

He braces his weight on his arms on either side of Jim’s lap and licks all over the shaft, smelling and tasting Jim and it’s the worst kind of addictive – he’s already hooked and he’s only had a taste. Lord help him if he actually gets his lips around that beautiful dick, but he plans to do just that.

With an arm curled under Jim’s plump ass to brace his weight, he wraps his index and thumb around the base of Jim’s cock and waves it a bit, slapping Jim’s own belly with it.

_God_ , Jim’s dick is gorgeous. His mouth waters at the sight of it, and he lets out a little breath of air as he leers.

“God, Len,” Jim moans as he kisses the side of Len's thigh.

Len leans in and kisses the tip, tasting sweat and salty precum and he can’t turn back now. He’s doomed to keep going and that’s just what he does. A few more kisses and licks have Jim panting under him and Len takes it a step further by wrapping his lips around and sucking.

He’s done for.

Jim tastes incredible, feels incredible, his warm cock fitting into his mouth like it was made to be there – or like Len's mouth was made to be around it. He sucks and licks all over it, the head resting on his tongue and tasting not like sin at all.

Len has died and gone to heaven.

He moans into it as he pulls off, dragging his lips off the tip and licking, over and over as he cups Jim’s balls with his other hand, rolling them in his palm to hear Jim gasp again. He can’t help but pull off all the way and take a look at the thick cock covered in his spit. At the sight of the slit his mind goes blank other than the thought of sucking Jim off until he shoots a huge load down his throat. 

As he cradles Jim’s sack in hand, he imagines how much cum Jim probably has to share with him.

Hopefully more than he can swallow.

Len dives in again, sucking like a man determined to earn his orgasm, hollowing his cheeks and wetting Jim’s entire length. Jim lets out a litany of Len's name over and over again until Jim heaves Len onto his side, dislodging him from his new-found purpose in life.

“Hey!” Len interjects, but Jim lays on his side too and wraps his arms around Len's lower back, one of his hands curling around Len's balls and cupping them gently. “Oh,” Len sighs as he watches Jim pull his leaking cock into his mouth, nothing but quiet sucking noises filling the room.

Jim’s mouth is just as much heaven as his cock is as he sucks him slow. Len hasn’t had a good blowjob in God knows how long; Jim seems intent on rectifying that as he pulls Len further and further in until those plush lips meet the hilt and he holds himself there.

“Oh shit, Jim,” he huffs out, letting his head fall to rest on his arm. “Jesus…”

Jim’s amazing at blowing a man, sucking Len nearly to orgasm in record time, only to back off and lave his wet tongue all over him, slowly working up the pleasure again. He glances up to see Jim’s cock begging for attention – he can practically _see_ it throb with want for his mouth – and Len gives it just what it wants as he sucks Jim between his lips again, taking him to the back of his throat and swallowing his precum down.

Jim moans and stutters his pace, wrapping tighter around Len until their bellies are flush together, sweaty fur tangling and skin brushing together like electricity arcing between them with every heave of breath.

Every pull at his dick and gentle stroke of his balls, every lick of Jim’s tongue is another shot of ecstasy that brings Len closer and closer to sweet release – to an orgasm that claws at him from the inside, a hungry animal trying to get out of its cage.

Len couldn’t have expected that accepting a stranger’s help moving in would have led to them sucking each other’s cocks in his makeshift bedroom, desperate to trade cum with each other.

Jim pulls off and takes a deep inhale. “Len, I’m gonna cum soon.”

Len unwraps his lips from the hilt of Jim’s dick and murmurs around his length, “Me too.”

Jim dives right back into it, petting Len's thigh and back with a gentle touch, hand still curled around his balls. Len takes Jim deep in his mouth again, bobbing his head slow, wanting to drag it out as long as he can until he’d never forget the feeling of Jim’s perfect penis on his tongue.

A few moans around his cock and a throb between his lips signals Jim’s orgasm, and Len draws him all the way to the back of his throat, lips meeting the root. He tries to push Jim deeper, trying to get even more cock to swallow.

_Yes_ , Len thinks as Jim throbs in his mouth. _God, yes_ , as the first spurt of cum shoots over his tongue. He hugs Jim’s body even tighter to his, nose buried in Jim’s ball sack as he inhales the drug-like smell of a man cumming his brains out. Jim floods his mouth with jizz – even more than he’d hoped – and the overwhelming sensation of a beautiful man around him, in his nose, down his throat, and around his dick sends him hurtling over the edge and into sweet oblivion.

He cums _hard_ , cock rhythmically pulsing as he pumps his load into Jim’s mouth, both of them moaning. It's been such a long time since Len actually came inside someone that it blindsides him how _amazing_ it feels as Jim pulls at his cock, tongue massaging his shaft through every spurt. Jim sucks gently as he throbs, working more and more cum out of him until Len is sure he doesn’t have a single drop left to give.

Len hollows his cheeks around Jim as he throbs through the aftershocks, holding a mouthful of delicious cum and Jim at the back of his throat, huffing out pleasured breaths through his nose and giving a content whimper. He holds himself there – not wanting to swallow quite yet – and closes his eyes, indulging in the flavors and smells of a gorgeous man’s sex.

Jim has the same idea, hugging Len's body against him with one arm, gently stroking his balls with the other – Len's warm semen surrounding his cock as Jim savors the load.

Len is the first to swallow, exaggerating the noise so Jim knows exactly what he did. Jim follows after, sending every drop down his throat and Len doesn’t think he’s ever had a more satisfying romp in the sack.

He lets off, inhaling a deep breath and taking a look at his work. Jim’s cock is still half-hard, but covered in a thin layer of spit and cum; he can’t resist the urge to curl his fingers around the base and suck him down again to clean him off, moaning as he does so. Jim – apparently not one to be one-upped – follows suit, gently sucking and licking Len's cock clean.

After a few minutes of quiet, agonizingly slow sucking – punctuated by low moans and whimpers of pleasure – they both let off and fall to their backs.

“That was incredible,” Jim says on the tail end of a heaving breath.

Len wobbles a bit as he sits up on his knees. Jim’s just as beautiful after sex as he is before, and Len runs a hand over Jim’s belly, dense and sweaty fur carding through his fingers, warm muscle under his palm shifting with every breath as he looks into Jim's achingly beautiful eyes.

“You’re somethin’ else,” Len chuckles, a big grin lighting up Jim’s face as they recover.

“C’mere,” Jim murmurs, holding out his arms. Len lays on top of him – the two of them curling around each other in a surprisingly tender hug – and they kiss slow and lazy, tasting cum on each other’s tongues, a lovely coda to a symphony of sexual pleasure.

Len loses himself in Jim, the soft kisses they trade just as good as spilling semen down each other’s throats. He quietly laughs when he pulls away, looking into Jim’s sparkling blue eyes. “Can I take you to dinner, too?”

“Can we do that again, after?”

Len gives him another kiss, mouthing at his lips and sucking on the lower one, letting go with a pop. “I’d love to.”


End file.
